User talk:Gimmethegepgun
w00t! clean page! (until now) --Shadowcrest 05:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Yay finally an archive! --Gimmethegepgun 05:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't have anything to say. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::And so you post on my page :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So, how long do you think this page is gonna take to get to 50 kb? xD --Shadowcrest 05:27, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Not as long as the last one :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:28, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::it took you over a year to get 1 archive?!?! I've been here for 4-5 months, and I'VE got 14!!!!.. Wierd.. Some people just dont get much spam.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:29, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Three of those were FireTock though. 22:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And two were me and two were RT.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::and there's lots of general spam from random people --- -- (s)talkpage 01:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) SPAM BENSON should be here. Theburnetto 18:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Be Bold You said we needed one, and actually there's a policy proposal for a Be Bold policy. Voice an opinion (if you wish) here. --Shadowcrest 06:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The picture on the page itself WAS TAKEN BY ME. I have the original screenshot from my char Kyndra Hilton, that I can show you.--Norrukki 20:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Norrukki :I'm still not seeing what you're angry about. That picture wasn't deleted, unless you uploaded it as a different name the first time --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) SK We broke teh roolz. It;s night ^^' anyways: Why would you not attack, SK being? Oh well, as I'm still in the game, the answer must go unanswered... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it won't make a difference if I tell you, but just in case I'll only put it in hidden message, so if you want to know read. --Gimmethegepgun 21:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, now they have no SK and no Healer (I died). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Pss Check out my sandbox!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) huh? [ ] would mean not including; you'd get right next to infinity and never get it. ( ) is including. --Shadowcrest 20:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I was taught that [ and ] were basically tacking on an = . So, for instance, 2,3 would be 2<=x<=3 , whereas (2,3) would be 2<3 --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::different teaching ftl --Shadowcrest 20:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. So much for "standards" set by the bullshit No Child act --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If you don't mind me asking, how old are you gep? --Shadowcrest 20:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::16 --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :In the United States, 2,3 includes 2 and 3. (2,3) does not. Not sure how other nations do it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) For the longest time... I keep thinking your name is "Gimme the penguin" o_O""" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Uhh..... And when/''why'' did you finally realize it wasn't? --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's just pure /win and /cool ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just today, when I was gonna type a response on Entropy's talk page mentioning your name, and was checking the spelling... >_<""" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PanSola ( ) }. :::lawl sigfail --Gimmethegepgun 22:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::doh!!! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Again, thanks. I'm still new at this >.<--Lord Twitchiopolis 21:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Dude Update... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but I figured it was vandalism and didn't check first :/ He formatted wrong anyway though, the edit I made after it fixed that --Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Mmkay --- -- (s)talkpage 19:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check it out Over half the edits to Template:Frenzy are vandalism or reverts. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :lol. Also, that edit actually looked somewhat believable, so I went and checked. No change tho :P Additionally, the second IP that started vandalizing was a proxy that showed up a while ago and did one of those full-page links. I'm surprised that exact proxy IP was used again :/ --Gimmethegepgun 01:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can't even figure out what happened with their Game Updates edit... and I checked for updates when I was the first Frenzy change too. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::That edit JUST showed up. It took a good deal of time to just load the page too. I think it overloaded the Job Queue (see ) or something like that, there WERE a lot of things that were removed on that page after all --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess so. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, on an impulse I once again let out my WikiOgre inside... Tired of vandalism crap to updates page and stuff like that, and the page is way too unreadable for anyone, and no one ever knows where to put anything. So.... uh.... yeah.... I basically rebuilt the Game updates page as a template... --Gimmethegepgun 03:54, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shadow Shroud wins from Template:Frenzy, any day. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Proper formatting? Proper formatting!!!! Why, I'll give you proper wiki formatting! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ETQW So I heard you play ETQW every now and again(from Talk:Feign_Death, as do I, if you ever wanna add me ingame, I'm Captain_Crunch over there Armor of the Sun 01:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, only the demo though --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dilbert I've never seen anyone get kicked into his hat before. (T/ ) 19:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't remember that one, but I remember a similar situation where someone got stuffed into his shirt sleeve --Gimmethegepgun 03:29, 4 February 2008 (UTC) moves nice one :P --Shadowcrest 05:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : 04:05, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yay! --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 11 February 2008 (UTC) hey hey leave my comment there! What the?! How the heck did that happen? LOL... Shouldn't I have gotten an EC on that? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should've --Gimmethegepgun 23:24, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Hehe Made a card to go with your userbox! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, already noticed :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty cheap ∞/∞ card if you know how to use it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::So we're making Magic cards now? Don't make me take mine out xD — Poki#3 , 09:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:10, 13 February 2008 (UTC) To the user with the really lame cool name -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) OWNED! --Gimmethegepgun 05:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) poke Are you still active and seeking adminship? I know that you are as qualified as ever, but you seem to have been contributing less lately than your former once-every-day-at-least rate. I'll wait for your reply before deciding anything. (T/ ) 06:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I got Tabula Rasa, and so now I'm playing that a lot, so my activity here is rather low. I'd put a hold on seeking adminship for a little while until the playing frenzy dies down a bit the way it always does --Gimmethegepgun 19:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, just know that you are welcome anytime. I double-checked and you're pretty much preapproved as long as activity becomes frequent again. :) (T/ ) 05:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::What's your opinion on Tabula Rasa? All the people I know who tried it said it wasn't worth much, including one guy who got in on the beta tests. I've seen it on clearance at Target, too. >.> 05:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Pretty good game, especially since you get guns and what is pretty much magic (that=win in my book :P ), as long as you aren't one of those guys that QQ about bugs in a new game --Gimmethegepgun 19:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Have you listend to tabular cast? It's buy the same guy who did GuildCast. It seems many GW players are leaving to find new games. RT 19:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) hi You are an admin now. I have been watching your contribs and it seems you are active once again, so I thought your long overdue sysoption should come now. Welcome to the team. Also, please fill out your admin info at your leisure. (T/ ) 06:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) GZ Adminzor? RT 06:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations from someone you probably barely know :) -- -- talkpage 09:03, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Gz from the person who you welcomed to the wiki and wasted about 10 mins of your life writing a guide of what you need to do to edit the wiki for! -- May on laptop :::Wtg gimme! 10:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha ;) And I'm the person that had first dibs on your talk page back in September 2006 :P — Poki#3 , 11:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Congrats ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations, Gimme. -- 16:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks all! I'm still not as active right now as I'd like to be, but I'll try to be on some more! Also, randomly, here's basically the first thing I saw as an admin: lol --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :grats Gimme. Cress Arvein(Talk) 18:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) er hello youre an admin right mr gimmethepenguin. im new to the wikipedia and i was wondering how to make a page with the fancy boxes. 222.153.231.53 18:53, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :replied, and it's not wikipedia RT 18:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) While you're on FIX! as per the Talk page (Also, delete the delete tag on the talkpage as it won't be needed to gain attention anymore) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RfA It lags, personally, really badly for me when it loads, so I just tried to sort of selectively archiving it. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :The thing is, the conversations there are meant to provide insight for the Bureaucrats to decide whether or not to make someone an admin, and even striked out comments can still help with making the decisions, so generally you keep everything on there --Gimmethegepgun 16:59, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Try uninstalling AoL, May. It's a virus :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 01:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) attack! you're fat. /punch. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 18:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Careful, you're messing with Da Hammar nowz! --Gimmethegepgun 18:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Shuddup, fat guy. ^^ —♥May♥Wick♥ 18:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) stub. Oh, I'm sorry. I totally overlooked the lack of NF trainer. 11:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Who needs this skill anyway... completely worthless. J Striker 11:09, 31 March 2008 (UTC) So, tell me Did it do anything? Did you get the bg back? If so, Ima steal it ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Nope, didn't work, scanning through others' to see if I can find anything --Gimmethegepgun 20:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Kay. Hope you'll find something. Self-EC'd... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:08, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::HELL YEAH! I thank User:Numma cway's monobook.css for showing me how to do it :) --Gimmethegepgun 20:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Darn you Now the blue box around the GuildWiki symbol is back! :( — Warw/Wick 20:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :QQ moar, go to sleep. 20:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Blue box? Please screen it, I wanna see --Gimmethegepgun 20:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::QQ, pewpew. Mad rhyming skills. Lord of all tyria 20:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Presumably because Warwick browses with AOL, which doesn't like transparency. 20:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh? Thats odd, I refreshed and now its normal again? Hail gimme! =P. Odd.. I'll look into it, but till then.. Night! — Warw/Wick 20:30, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Revert If you make an revert, could you write up a (short) edit summary for it. That makes it easier for the rest of us. -- 21:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I left a note on his talk page --Gimmethegepgun 21:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Using the revert feature on mediawiki, means that you can't add a summary RT | Talk 21:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Rollbacks neither get an editsummary. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::But what's (Undo revision 1204336 by 99.249.139.226 (Talk) energy blast is unrelated, clumsiness+this don't trigger simultaneously anyway) (ongedaan maken) then, what am I failing to comprehend here? -- 21:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's Undo, and really it doesn't matter if there's a summary with the undo, especially if a note is left on the talk page --Gimmethegepgun 21:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah, thanks for pointing that out. -- 21:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've always used Undo to revert changes... what do you guys use? 21:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can open the last clean file and save it. But that leaves room for a summary methinks. --Shadowcrest 21:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::With a revert (or the Undo) there's also room for a short summary. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:14, 3 April 2008 (UTC) "will people ever learn to put things at the BOTTOM?" nope :( --Shadowcrest 22:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, these kind of mistakes always crack me up. -- 22:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ? http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProblemReports Can you tell me what this is? (T/ ) 03:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :That's for reporting problems, which can be done on the top of mainspace articles. Also, in the wikia navbar that our monobooks canceled out there's a link to it or something --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, so that's why I'm not seeing it. By the way you may want to save some space and copy User:Entropy/monobook.js. There's no real need for the master template anymore. (which is mine by the way, Marco stole it from me) (T/ ) 03:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Name What does your name mean? Lost-Blue 22:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :It means EXACTLY what it says --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Give to me the "gep" gun, what is a "Gep" gun and what exactly are you planning to do with it? Lost-Blue 22:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Google it. 22:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah don't google gep by itself but ooo I see... Lost-Blue 22:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::See also For the longest time... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:40, 5 April 2008 (UTC) A big lol at that. gg--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :>< Lost-Blue 19:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Problem? :(--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) User:StargateAtlantis finds nothing, and finds nothing either.. --Shadowcrest 21:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I know what you mean now. Bleh :P --Shadowcrest 21:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... I was just checking myself to be sure, but I kinda got confused by the fact that that page has the user-only things in the toolbox on the side. Also, when viewing it's contribs, you can see the block log tab as well. When you look at some non-existent one (example: User:Blargh) it does NOT have that side thing and the contribs doesn't show a block log. Likely the userlist will take a while to update anyway --Gimmethegepgun 21:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, since that guy just moved his page, obviously he's a real user :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) stargate. Haha, I went off in search of the deletion template, and by the time I came back you'd already done it. :] 21:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :heh --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and by the way, Deus Ex is the most freaking awesome RPG/FPS I have ever played. 22:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Machina?-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, Deus Ex the game, not deus ex machina, the plot device --Gimmethegepgun 18:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) U good at math? Lost-Blue 22:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes. And at making brownies. They'll be done in half an hour :) --Gimmethegepgun 22:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :: This is all addition (they are items on a scale) im just not adding a plus sign b/c im lazy. BG=P B=SG PP=SSS B=?G? and (same thing adding) Lmmmsss= 20 LssssssL=20 and mmmmssssss=20 Lost-Blue 22:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Uhh... what? --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I don't get it either Lost-Blue 18:49, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Put in the plus signs and it might be easier to figure out wtf you're saying --Gimmethegepgun 22:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Um... I think he means this: Blue+Green=Purple Blue=Silver+Green Purple+Purple=Silver+Silver+Silver B=___+Green+____ Lieutenant+Mass+Mass+Mass+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver=20 Lieutenant+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Lieutenant=20 and Mass+Mass+Mass+Mass+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver+Sliver=20-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL! 22:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uhhh.... What's so funny? --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just liked Gigathrash's interpretation. :] 23:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What Giga said cept the final one is how many Gs=B and what does l= what does s= and what does m= Lost-Blue 23:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, B is -G, for one thing, gonna do the other one now since I know what the question actually is --Gimmethegepgun 23:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Uhh... you sure it's 3 Ms and not 4 in the first one? --Gimmethegepgun 23:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah 3ms sorry Lost-Blue 23:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's exactly what it says. We might be having a slight misunderstanding here, so could you just retype all 3 of those last ones again? Be careful and count them right please :) --Gimmethegepgun 23:39, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::B IS NOT negative G the word question is 1 glass and 1 bottle weigh as much as a pitcher. a bottle weighs as much as a glass and a saucer. 2 pitchers weigh as much as 3 saucers. how many glasses will it take to = a bottle. and the 2nd one that some lady has large small and medium sized blackberry jam jars. on each of her 3 shelves she has arranged them to contain 20kg of jam. So 1 shelf=20kg; all shelves=60kg. the first shelf is 1large jar 3 medium and 3 small. The 2nd shelf has 2 large jars, and 6small jars. the 3rd shelf has 4medium jars and 6 small jars. Lost-Blue 23:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, wrote something down wrong, B is 5G. Gimme a minute on the other one --Gimmethegepgun 23:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, then, for the second, S=10/9, M=10/3, L=20/3 --Gimmethegepgun 00:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pageant!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Gimmethegepgun, you just screwed my edit. Thanks. I had accidently save a page and was finishing my edit when you undid it. It cause a conflict (which I had never seen before), so I LOST all the work I had done. It took me A LOT of research to figure out how to make my Dire Rainbow Phoenix. I understand you are trying to keep the wiki clean but, I do not appreciate you removing my information or calling it irrelevant. AunweeOfTheNiaad 16:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :He reserves the right to do what he wants as a royally annoying sysop :p. But seriously, you can just rerevert, and if you got an ec you could have just copy+pasted your text over his. Its fairly easy :/ — Warw/Wick 16:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Where there's an edit conflict, your edit is shown in a box on the bottom. Also, you can see the stuff that you put in there in the History of the article. This is an open wiki, which anyone can edit, and like it says at the bottom: "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." Anyway, the skills you put in there should just be added to the top of the page with the other suggested skills for pet leveling, because honestly there's nothing special about leveling that pet compared to any others except that it can't be death leveled --Gimmethegepgun 16:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Starcraft 2 I noticed that your userpage had a link to the Starcraft2 website. The full trailer for the game can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELhtXtnV3pg Also, if you have been following the updates of the website, info on all 3 races has been released (although a bit lacking on the Zerg so far). Gameplay videos for the SCII Protoss and Terran have been out for a long time, however, the release of the Zerg to the public was fairly recent, and you can see the Zerg video that was released on March 10th here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdJIauWjE8s - Jeans 68.231.12.44 17:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that video is on the site, I have watched it several times. I also have that site bookmarked and check it every day for updates when I check the webcomics also on the list. Also, from the game videos, it seems like the Vulture has been replaced by some other motorcycle that circles its targets and fires or something, maybe that's an activated ability (rather than being the standard attack), since I think that's how a Thor got owned --Gimmethegepgun 19:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::The unit that could attack while moving was removed from the game a long time ago. Have you seen the awsome new zerg queen? -Jeans 68.231.12.44 23:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, how would I have seen it? --Gimmethegepgun 03:07, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Its in the Zerg gameplay video that I linked you to. If you also go to the SC2 forum off of the SC2 site (go to the Community tab), there are alot of threads on the queen and info on it. The queen is NOT the same as it was from SC1, it is a COMPLETELY different unit now, and is totally kickass. -Jeans 68.231.12.44 19:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Its the unit from the video that popped out of the ground on its own and was 1 hitting marines. -Jeans 68.231.12.44 19:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) hey, gep. Check out Twisting Jaws. It seems to be the sole member of a redlink category, but I can't figure out how to remove that... 03:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Took the liberty of removing the categories myself. — Poki#3 , 11:22, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Happy belated birthday to you! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. In other news, I wish you'd get around to fixing that ugly notice at the top of the page into a .js personal thing. I can see why Jedi first told me it was ugly and invasive now. :( (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) User:Gimmethegepgun/Sandbox What are you trying to do? --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Overly complicated answer to something I already have, just gonna leave it --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok.... thought I might try to help but w/e ;o) lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) hai long time no see.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Your name Does it have anything to do with what "gep" stands for in the song title "F.C.P.S.I.T.S.G.E.P.G.E.P.G.E.P." by The Fall of Troy? If it is, I'm guessing I know exactly what your name means (or hints at). :P 13:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :No. It's referring to the GEP gun from Deus Ex, and stands for something like Guided Explosive Projectile --Gimmethegepgun 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I never played Deus Ex, so I wouldn't have known. Thanks for the response. 23:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) VandalIism It appears that random people like to vandalize (sp?) your page, i reverted a particularly nasty one. Roland Cyerni 23:00, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Grand Mason Stonecleaver One of his battlequotes: "By my uncle Stonecleaver's twiggy nose hairs!", is suggesting he is Ogden's Nephew, not the other way around. If he was Ogden's uncle, it would read "By my nephew Stonecleaver's twiggy nose hairs!". Unless my English is failing me, which it probably isn't. Hug Wub Banana 21:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :It is failing you, how can he be both Ogden's uncle AND nephew? Ogden's quote says that he is Stonecleaver's nephew, not Stonecleaver is Ogden's nephew --Gimmethegepgun 21:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Stonehealer != Stonecleaver. Therefore Mason is Ogden's uncle, and Mason also has an uncle with twiggy nose hairs. 21:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::So what if Stonehealer isn't the same as Stonecleaver? Marriage changes last names in our society, probably does in THEIRS too. And because of generic, low-rez models used on dwarves, we can't tell if Stonecleaver has twiggy nose hairs or not --Gimmethegepgun 21:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Marriage to what? 21:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC)